Percy, Son of Chaos
by Zeuslife11
Summary: Percy Jackson has been betrayed by Annabeth. Dylan, his new half-brother has blamed him for murder and to be sentenced to death.His friends and family have turned against him. But when he is offered to be adopted by Lord Chaos and Nyx will he accept or will he commit suicide?
1. Prologue: BETRAYED!

This is my first The prologue is so short!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJo or HoO**

 **Sorry to the people who read my first version, it is hard to finish this because of school,so I will try to update on weekends.** _ **This is a Prologue!**_

Percy P.O.V.

 _~FlashBack~_

" _that boy,Percy just stood there and watched as the hellhound tried to kill me!" Dylan,my new brother lied._

" _Percy,how could you try to murder your brother?"Poseidon exclaimed,"You are a disgrace to my name!_ _ **I, Poseidon, herby disown you!**_ _"_

' _But I didn't do that,' I thought,feeling disbelief,anger, and sadness,'how could they believe him?!' I ran off to my cabin and started to pack my stuff."I love you I" heard someone say behind my cabin. I looked out the window,'Dylan!' I thought, and…"I love you too" 'Annabeth"I turned away,heartbroken.I ran out my cabin,carrying my stuff,And past the border, "Wait up" Thalia called to ,Piper,Jason,Nico and Leo were running behind me with backpacks on their backs."You didn't think we'd let you leave us behind dind_

 _-Later that day…_

Thalia,Piper,Leo,Jason,Nico,Frank,Hazel,Reyna and I held hands as Nico shadow-traveled us to Alaska-the land beyond the landed in the woods. "I can't believe Annabeth ditched you, for that lier of a brother!"Thaila exclaimed. "Me neither,"I muttered,"But You-".

We all gasped as a portal of darkness opened in front of us.A man in black stepped out" **Greetings, I am Chaos** "


	2. Chapter 2: Adopted

_I am Chaos..._

"It is an honor,Lord Chaos."Thalia bowed.

 **"I have come to ask you to to become my children and Assassins"He boomed.**

"Umm... "I thought about if I really wanted to become son of another God."We accept."

Chaos opened a portal,and we stepped through." **This is Void, one week here, is one year on earth."**

"Wow..."Piper was a huge black fortress, with a complete city inside. Each of us had our own house with our names..."Lord Chaos,Why are these names on our doors?"

 **"These are your new names, so no-one knows who you is Omega, Jason is Alpha, Thalia is Beta, Piper is Angel, Leo is Flame,Nico is Death,Frank is Maxim,Hazel is Moarte,Reyna is so you know, sometimes the Olympians pop in for meetings. In each of your cabins is a suit of unbreakable chaos armor, various swords coated with chaos poison-"**

"What is chaos poison" Leo asked.

 **"One hit with it and it can turn titans, primordials and Gods to dust."**

"Gods you say...useful..." I muttered.

 **" The same is with the bow and arrows,lances and spears, also chaos poison will only heal you,since you are now my children"**

"Awesome!"Thaila said, " so we can fight each other still!"

"and try to kill me" I muttered.

Thailia grinned at that.

 **Youcangetbyourselvesaccuaintedwithyournewhomebye.** Chaos vanished.

"Why did he leave so fast?" Piper wondered aloud.

* _static and a growling noise*_ " What was that"? Frank asked. We slowly turned around...

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER.{I AM SO EVIL}. UPDATE MIGHT BE DELAYED BECAUSE OF HURRICANE ERICA!**


	3. Preview:Percy,Blind

Percy POV

I awoke with the worst headache of my demigod life. "Oh my gods that hurts." I muttered to myself as I put my hands to my head. As my hand made contact with my face I finally felt the bandages around my head covering my eyes. That's why I can't see then I thought as I sat up.

I was in a bed in what felt like a room. I could smell coffee in the air and movement from somewhere to my left and below me. So I was on the top floor of wherever I was and it smelled friendly because I highly doubt that Kronos and the Titans would be making coffee while I sit up here bandaged and unable to see. The thought of that made me smile.

My smile faltered as soon as the events of the throne room came rushing back to me. Kronos, me being cut in the eyes, Annabeth... that * $#% that betrayed all of us for power. She will have to be dealt with eventually but for now, I need a break. I smiled at the thought of me cutting her hand off. I know, I know, your probably thinking "wow dude, your happy about cutting off a girls hand" but seriously, if that girl got many of your good friends killed, frame another innocent person, then tried to get you killed you would think of her as dirt to. As I sat there wondering about life and such the door opened and I felt heat pour in from the door, it wasn't a harsh heat like Hyperion but it wasn't a soft heat like Hestia so that left one person.

"Hey Apollo, what's hangin?" I asked him. There was an uncomfortable silence before he finally responded. Probably because he didn't expect me to be able to tell it was him since I'm blind.

"Hey Percy, I didn't expect you to be up so soon. Seeing as you got... You know what that's not important. What is important is that your awake and alright." He said but he was leaving out something. I decided not to push him though I figured he had a pretty tough time lately.

"Where is everyone? Are they alright? Did you get Thalia out from under the statue? Did the campers make it through the battle? Grover?" I asked rapid fire style.

"There fine, everyone is fine, in fact we are all waiting for you to begin the award ceremony and then the celebration." He answered.

"Well if your waiting for me your behind Fred." I said using the name he gave me so long ago. I swung my legs out from under the covers of the bed and jumped out." Umm, Apollo, am I dressed?"

"Yeah, but still in the clothes from the battle. I managed to heal most of you, but there are a few things that couldn't be helped."

"I'm blind aren't I?" I asked him straightforward

Just as bluntly he said," Yes Percy and it's beyond my power to heal you."

 ** _Percy, Blind_** **will be published soon watch out for it if you want to read! (adapted from Percy22117, so read their stories too!**


	4. Sorry! (AN)

I've been busy on my wattpad account so I hadn't been posting anything! Sorry! If you would like to see my 2 other stories go to: user/Zeuslife11 ! Again Sorry!


End file.
